You're Mine
by MysteriousJ
Summary: Have you ever wondered if Jesse meet Rachel before seeing her performance at sectionals? well here is what my crazy deluded mind came up with.   Enjoy!


Attempted one shot - Rachel/ Jesse

So this is my first Fanfic on here. Also my first Glee.

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Glee nor its characters**

* * *

><p>She had remembered when she had first met him. It was at one of her dads' annual Oscar nights.<p>

He was with his parents while she was talking about how and when she would get the Oscar of course. He was ten and she was eight years old. He had done the one thing nobody ever did to Rachel Berry. He interrupted her... Her!

"Ya right like you could get an Oscar! I'll get an Oscar before you do!" The little boy said.

"And how will you do that? I'm going to be on Broadway and have three major roles!" the little girl said smugly back.

"I'll be on Broadway before you!" he said running a hand through his dark, shiny, curly hair.

He took in a second to see the little girl. She had dark brown hair that had two braids each on one side. She was wearing a pink sweater and a plaid pink skirt; she was wearing high socks and black shoes. She had chocolate brown eyes and a small petite nose that suited her perfectly.

As he watched her she looked at him. He had deep blue eyes and curly hair. He was wearing a dark brown leather jacket, with dark blue jeans, and some white shoes. He was about half a foot taller than her.

He looked at her seriously with his hand under his chin, then gave a flashing smile and put his hand out.

"Jesse St. James"

"Rachel Berry"

They shock hands putting on a show as they both knew their parents were watching. She flashed a smile too when she said her name.

"I doubt you're going to be on Broadway before me." Rachel hissed through her teeth.

"Your wrong" he said with a gentle tug, pulling her forward.

"I'm right" she replied tugging him.

"Wrong"

"Right"

"Wrong"

"Right"

"Wron- ahh"

There was a big thump as Jesse fell forward on top of Rachel. There was an 'aww' that filled the room as the adults looked at the two young children in the room. When Jesse fell on top of Rachel, his lips had touched hers. It was a foreign feeling that made both of their little hearts race. They had stayed like that for a little while until he moved away, both of them with a bright blush on their faces. Jesse licked his lips and tasted... Strawberry?

" Mmm strawberry." Jesse said at which all the adults laughed at.

"Prove it" Rachel challenged.

"Prove what?"

"Prove that you will be on Broadway before me. Let's do a duet."

"Fine. But we're singing-"

"- I finally found someone-"

"Barbara Streisand." He finished.

She turned around and looked in awe at the one boy who knew Barbara Streisand as an artist and icon.

"It's a Broadway classic." They said together.

Rachel had the urge to squeal while Jesse just wanted to keep this girl to himself. They has walked on the stage and took hold of the pink sparkly microphone in front of them.

_"I finally found someone, that knocks me off my feet_

_I finally found the one, that makes me feel complete_

_We started over coffee, we started out as friends_

_It's funny how from simple things, the best things begin_

_This time it's different,_

_Dah dah dah dah_

_It's all because of you,_

_Dah dah dah dah_

_It's better than it's ever been_

_'Cause we can talk it through_

_Oh, my favorite line was "Can I call you sometime?"_

_It's all you had to say_

_To take my breath away_

_This is it, oh, I finally found someone_

_Someone to share my life_

_I finally found the one, to be with every night_

_'Cause whatever I do,_

_It's just got to be you_

_My life has just begun_

_I finally found someone,_

_Oh, someone_

_I finally found someone,_

_Oh _

_Did I keep you waiting,_

_I didn't mind_

_I apologize,_

_Baby, that's fine_

_I would wait forever_

_Just to know you were mine_

_You know I love your hair,_

_Are you sure it looks right?_

_I love what you wear,_

_Isn't it the time?_

_You're exceptional,_

_I can't wait for the rest of my life _

_This is it, oh, I finally found someone_

_Someone to share my life_

_I finally found the one, to be with every night_

_'Cause whatever I do,_

_It's just got to be you_

_My life has just begun_

_I finally found someone,_

_Whatever I do,_

_It's just got to be you_

_My life has just begun_

_I finally found someone"_

They sang as the adults clapped and cheered. They were inches apart from each other.

"You're Talented." Jesse breathed not moving from his spot.

"You are very talented as well." Rachel said a blush staining her cheeks.

She quickly put the microphone back and went towards her dads' while Jesse was on her heels.

"Your mine." Jesse whispered in her ear as he walked towards his parents.

Not long after the two children had gone up stairs while the adults gossiped. They had quizzed each other on their favorite Broadway musical, dance and singing. Soon they were breaking into her dads' room to get some of the Broadway movies. Soon they found one of their favorite movies- Funny Girl. They had then run to her room and put it in the d.v.d and had cuddled up on her bed. Jesse little body was sprawled out over the sheets, while Rachel's body was curled against his side, her head on his heart. About thirty minutes later that was how their parents' found them, only Jesse's arm was around her waist and the credits rolling on the t.v.

"They look so cute together." Jesse's mother gushed looking at them.

"Hun go get the camera. Hurry!" Rachel's dad told the other.

After a couple of pictures they just starred at the children through the door way.

"They look so peaceful together. It's a shame we have to leave soon." Jesse mom said with a sigh.

Rachel's dad shot each other a look and with a nod they began.

"You know we don't really want to move the kids either so if you guys wouldn't mind, you could sleep in our guest bedroom and we could have a big brunch tomorrow seeing as how kids get along so well."

"We wouldn't want to impose." she replied.

"Well you guys are barely in Ohio, and when you are it's not very long we would be honored if you would stay the night."

"Well seeing how late it is and we did drink a bit it would be safer if we stay here for the night, plus look at the children. I never seen anybody get along with Jesse so well. Usually the people we meet with children don't really like Jesse he is pretty how do we put it-"

"- overbearing, over-confident, over all hard to get along with. Trust me we deal with the same thing with our little Rachel. It's a bit of a challenge for her to get along with anyone."

"Yup, same here. Who knows maybe in the future we will be part of the Berry's family or the St. James."

"Who knows it's possibility. They suit each other very well. I believe that it's time for us all to go to bed. I don't know about you but talking about the future makes me tired."

"Good night."

They all said as the shut the door to where the children slept.

Little did they all notice that the Sound had briefly awoken someone. Blue groggy eyes opened and lazily looked down to see a little girl cuddled against him. He moved his hand and brought her small body closer to his and then ran his fingers through her hair, laying it back around her waist. He buried his nose on the top of her hair and inhaled deeply. Closing his eye's Jesse let out a breath and mumbled out "Mine." before falling back to sleep.

He didn't hear the small giggle or the one word that fell from her lips.

"Strawberry."

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~ 8 years later~~~~~~~~~<p>

Rachel remembered that day very clearly. It was her first kiss... And well her first serious crush. She had remembered when she awoke that morning, she was happy that he was still holding her. She was warm and she wasn't even in the covers, just surrounded by him… and his smell. He smelled good. It was a masculine smell that was all around her. It made her light headed. When she opened her eyes he was staring down at her.

"Your beautiful." he whispered to her. She blushed at his statement. His eyes opened wide as realization kicked in of what he said.

That morning was amazing. His family stayed until lunch and she learned so much about him. Finally it was time for them to leave.

"It's going to be okay Rach we're going to see each other again." Jesse said with a smile.

"I know we will meet again. Maybe on Broadway but how will I know it's you?" Rachel questioned.

"Are you saying that you won't remember this face? Or my eyes? How many people do you know have blue eyes?"

He asked his hands on her arms.

"No one but you but still how will I be sure it's you? "She asked timidly.

He pulled her aside, toward the side of the house where he knew his parents couldn't see.

"Three things. One our secret word strawberry."

"Why strawberry?" she asked looking up at him.

"Because you taste like strawberries." he said as she giggled.

"Two because…well my mom told me to give this to you." He pulled out a small necklace that had a good star in the centre of it.

"This is for me to identify you."

"how did you know?" Rachel asked as he put the necklace on her.

"Gold stars are part of my family name it was just lucky that you have a thing for them. And three"…

"Rachel are you ok?" Finn had asked her as she got ready to perform the ballad at sectionals.

She was 16 years old now. She was 8 then but now this is where reality set in. She had been chasing after Finn since the beginning of the year. She was tired of waiting for him to realize what was really going on. She decided that if he didn't listen to her then there was no point in trying since he really didn't care. She gave up on him a while after ago. Around the time they found out Quinn was pregnant. Rachel will admit some time she would give into his boyish charm but it was more like teasing… yet it felt wrong. It wasn't of the fact Quinn made her feel uncomfortable it was well the feeling didn't belong. Part of her hoped that Jesse would somehow enter her life but the realistic part knew she would most likely never see him again.

She always day dreamed about him. About her first kiss, or crush, Just any excuse if possible to think of him. She knew she should let go of the fact it was 8 years ago and how probably he had forgotten about her or changed like most of the hormonal teenage boys but she couldn't let go. Not yet.

She looked in front of her and saw the curtains she would soon enter through. This was everything she wanted. To become a star. Today the Glee club was at sectionals and after the surprising twist Sue had pulled she ended up singing the ballad instead of Mercedes. She couldn't believe that soon she would singing out there by herself. Of course it was everything she ever wanted but she couldn't help but feel… nervous. 'what would Jesse do?' she asked herself. 'Probably be amazing as usual.' she inwardly snorted. She looked down to see that the necklace was gone. Her good luck charm was gone and she needed to go on. She looked at the clock and saw she had about ten minutes until she had to go out.

She needed to find it.

That was it.

She looked back and ran to the New Direction reserved room. "Rachel what are you doing back here? You should be practicing." Finn said as the others looked towards her their eyes giving a questioning look. They all took a minute to take her in.

Her chest was rising up and down fast; her hair was a bit messed up, and her eyes watery. She was on the verge of crying. Nobody on the team had ever seen Rachel look so …devastated.

"Rachel what's wrong?" Mercedes asked with concern, trying to help out the girl who understood her best regardless of her personality.

"I- I lost it. I-I do- don't kn-know where it went. I was wearing it but it's gone now!" Rachel stuttered out as she collapsed to the floor. Mercedes and Kurt were instantly by her side.

"What is it?" they asked as the group just starred.

"It's my necklace. It's gold with a star." she said.

"Why do you even need the stupid necklace anyway?" Finn blurted out before being able to rethink what he just said.

"I need the necklace. I need it. I can't go out with out." Rachel said seriously. Before Finn could complain Quinn interrupted him, with a hand on her stomach.

"I believe we should look for it. She has to go on in 5 minutes."

3 minutes passed as they couldn't find it. They sent Rachel back and told her to try her best that they would find it after. She had agreed for the team's sake. Here she was right about to sing without her lucky charm.

…Little did she know that someone had found her necklace.

* * *

><p>Jesse's P.O.V<p>

Jesse had walked out the theater feeling disappointed. He had just watched two out of the three teams competing for regionals. It was… just terrible. First off he came here to check out the competition see if there was any one worth his time, and if there was Shelby would convince them to join their show choir. So far nothing good had come. He just hoped that these 'New Direction' at least have some talent so it wouldn't be a waste of his time. At least part of it wouldn't of.

The deaf kids couldn't harmonize with each other, rather scream it out and the first show choir to preform used more hairography to distract from their many flaws. It honestly wanted to make him leave ASAP, but he couldn't do that. 1) He needed to see the other possible competition. 2) His director wouldn't let him do that.

He thought back to when he was younger. Today he currently stood at the top alone. Some years ago he found his perfect match and let her slip through his fingers. She matched him vocally, in dance, theater, thought process, in almost everything. She even fit in his arms perfectly! And he let her he away. It has been on him since that day. Everyday somehow his thoughts would end up on her. 'Would she sing this with me? Does she still use strawberry lip-gloss? Is she alone at the top alike me?' so many questions there was two haunting him lately was 'Has she already forgotten about me? Does she have a boyfriend?'

Jesse felt his heart clench at that thought. He couldn't-

Before he could finish that thought he saw something that sparkled in his eye. Usually he wouldn't pick think up from the ground but he felt a pull towards it. He picked it up and held it in his palm. In his palm was a good necklace with a star in the center of it.

It looked so… so familiar he couldn't remember where he saw it before. He looked up to see that the hallway was clearing up as they re-entered the theater. He grasped the necklace tightly in his hand and made his way towards the theater, back beside his coach. A man came out and introduce the 'New Directions'.

There was a spot light focused on the middle of the stage as seconds passed, for the performer to come on stage. The music had begun and Jesse instantly recognized it as Barbra's "Don't Rain on my Parade". He shook his head thinking of how disappointing this song was going to be.

All of the sudden he heard it. That voice… he knew that voice. His head shot up as he looked at the back of the room to see a brown- haired beauty. His eyes locked on her form as he listened to her sing. Her voice… he knew it. The perfect match. The one perfect match. He looked towards her slender neck and down to his palm. A brief memory came into his mind as he made the connection. He had given this necklace to her. That little girl had become the girl that was currently on stage. His eyes lightened up as he knew he found her. A smile graced his lips at the thought of finding her.

She still had those bright brown eyes. She had lost the little baby fat she used to have the time he met her. Her dress clung to her and showed him all of her curves to his priving eyes. Her legs looked as if they could go on forever. She had become so beautiful. Her facial structure had changed, as her younger cubby faced had evolved.

He shifted uncomfortably as he saw a taller boy come

On stage and stare at her. A pang of jealousy hit him… which was the first time. The boy's voice couldn't even compare with his. She had to lace her voice in to his rather hen him lacing his to hers. It was obvious who the better singer was. Their voices should be complementing each other… like his and hers did so long ago. It should be blending just like that… not that way.

All he knew right now was that as soon as it ended he was going after her he had to, needed to.

He looked beside him to see his coach had a pained look on her face. Now that he thought about it as soon as the girl came out, she had that expression.

Jesse was on the edge of his seat waiting for "Somebody to love" to end ready to run to her. As the song ended he ran down the section towards the stage. He didn't care anymore. He didn't care whether or not someone caught him, whether or not Shelby cared. He needs to see her.

He needed Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p>Rachel's P.O.V<p>

As she stepped off stage she ran towards the 'New Directions' assigned room. She had gotten through it but she needed the necklace. She walked in the bathroom and closed the door, locking it. She looked in the mirror trying to keep herself from crying and messing up her make-up before the judges announced the winner. She knew that the rest of her team was at the judge's door trying to listen in so no one would come to her.

She was surprised when she heard a knock on the door. She dried her eyes as she prepared herself to walk out. Her hand touched the knob as she slowly turned it to see… Santana standing there.

"What took you so long? If you spent any longer I would've went Lima heights on your ass!"

Rachel walked out of the bathroom and was about to walk into the hallway when she bumped into something and was pulled up by a strong arm. She grasped at his arms trying to steady herself only to pull him down with her.

As they went down Jesse 'accidentally' dipped his head down and kissed her. When they hit the floor Rachel gasped at the sudden lack of air unknowingly deepening the kiss. She was enjoying it as much as he was until she realized she didn't know who she was kissing. When she moved her mouth away his mouth had gone towards a sensitive spot on her neck. Finding her will to talk gone, she moved her hands to his chest and pushed up.

She looked up to be greeted by stormy blue eyes.

'Blue eyes…' she thought as she remembered one person who had them. Looking up she saw the dark curls confirming who it was. She. Watched as he slowly licked his bottom lips and said "Mmm strawberry."

"Why is it every time we're together we somehow end up kissing?" he asked looking deep in her eyes while pulling her up her feet.

"Jesse…" Rachel whispered.

"Rachel. It's been a long time."

"ya 8 years since I last saw you."

"Rachel I can't believe I have finally found you. You know you still taste like strawberry lip-gloss."

She giggled at that comment while wiping a bit of lip-gloss of his chin.

"what are you doing here Jesse?"

"Well I came here to see who would be my competition at Regionals. While I was in the hallway I found this on the ground-" he opened his palm to show her the star necklace"- I picked it and I couldn't place where I had seen it. Then when I heard you sing. I knew it was yours. I knew it was you. I knew as soon as I could I had to find you. I couldn't bear to let you get away again. So I ran after you as soon as you left and then well you know the rest." he said a charming smile on his face.

He took the necklace in both hands and put it around her neck." Don't lose it this time." he said with a deep laugh.

"I missed you. Please don't go this time, Jesse."

"I missed you too. Don't worry Rach I'm not leaving this time." he said pulling her in for a hug.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. As they slowly pulled apart they looked at each other and their lips met in a searing kiss. It was slow and passionate revealing all the longing from so long ago. As the need to breathe became a problem they separated from each other. He moved a strand of hair from her face as they both looked into each other's eyes.

"Your mine." Jesse said as his mouth was near her ear.

His eyes looked down to see a red mark on her neck.

"We better get you some make-up for that."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel said as she rushed toward the full length mirror behind the bathroom door.

On her neck was a red spot forming slowly.

"Jesse you gave me a hickey? Do you normally kiss girls that run into you?"

"Nope just you. I knew it was you, plus it is your fault you let a stranger kiss you." he said smugly.

"Heyy you know what- I - uhmm- well - I could of just…" she trailed off.

Jesse wrapped his arms around her and laid his chin on her shoulder.

He looked in her eyes through the mirror and kissed her cheek after every word he said "Regardless you even have to admit I'm a good looking stranger that looks better with you in my arms."

Rachel let out a small smile as she looked at the mirror. They seemed perfect together. She couldn't help letting her girlish fantasies get ahead of her. She started thinking about her and Jesse standing in their bathroom at their home. Both of them already on Broadway both won a few Tony's and Oscar's. The gold band that was wrapped around the third finger of her left hand had told more than enough. She watched as the scene played out in her mind. Rachel's shirt was lifted right above her stomach, underneath her rib cage. She watched slowly as Jesse's large hand moved on to her swelling stomach. Rachel's hand was placed over Jesse's. She turned her head to look at him lovingly, as he did the same. As Jesse's lips hovered over hers, the heat from his skin radiating off him to her, he suddenly looked down. His eyes grew wide as he felt it again. His child was kicking. A smile grew on his face as he started laughing lightly. He crouched down and looked up at Rachel. His face showed pure love and joy. Rachel's face mimicked his.

"Hey little baby. It's your father. I hope you know that even if you aren't here yet your parents love you. They adore you. You're going to be one spoiled child. Me and your mother can't wait to meet you. There are so many people who want to meet you. We're going to sing you to sleep, wake up in the middle of night when you cry, which by the way knowing you mother you will have a loud voice, but if you have your mother's voice you probably have her good looks, and the St. James charm. You'll be an unstoppable charming force of nature. You're going to get away with everything. Shhh don't worry I won't tell mommy that you didn't eat your veggies well just sneak off to the park. I can't wait to meet my future little trouble maker." Jesse said as he placed soft kisses all over Rachel's swollen stomach.

Rachel was so caught up in her Fantasy that she didn't notice that Jesse was also caught up in the same fantasy. To them it seemed more like an inevitably. It was going to happen for sure. No doubt.

Jesse had unknowably let a tear out of his eye as he watched the scene. The tear ran down his chin and onto Rachel's cheek.

Rachel's head shot up as she looked at Jesse. She brought her hand up and wiped the wetness off his cheek. He caught her wrist keeping it in its place. Slowly he lowered his lips to hers, just like in their shared dream. As their lips were right about to touch the intercom interrupted them, warning them that the performers needed to get on stage for the winner was going to be announced.

"Interrupted again." Rachel whispered before thinking over what she had just said. Her eyes widened as a blush came to her cheeks realizing that it was a dream.

"Such a shame that even in reality I still don't get to ravish these lips of yours. It will just have to wait until after you win, then I could taste strawberry." Jesse said as he looked from her eyes to her lips and back again.

"Now go get' em Rach." he said with a cocky grin and a quick swat to the bottom. She let out a surprised yelp as she looked behind her with her face red. She walked off and right before turning the corner, Rachel turned back and ran to Jesse.

Rachel pulled at his scarf, pulling his head down and kissed him. Her hands went straight to his hair, pulling him down further and deepening the kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist and gently squeezed her making her take a sharp breath. Rachel let go of his hair and put her hands to his chest giving a quick shove. As their faces separated Jesse gave her a confused look. She licked off his bottom lip which by now had a lot strawberry lip-gloss.

Rachel leaned up, her warm breathe against his ear and said "Your mine." Before giving him a quick peck and leaving him there frozen on the spot. Jesse stood up tall and smirked as he watched her form run down the hall.

'_I`m yours if you'd be mine._' Jesse thought as he followed her down the hall to watch her win. Jesse started thinking about the future he had imagined. About his future awards. About his future son or daughter. But mainly about one Rachel Berry.

'Rachel St. James has a nice ring to it… yes Mrs. St. James… future Mrs. St. James.'

* * *

><p>If you watch season 1 of glee you will notice that she wheres this necklace so I said it was a star.<p>

Thanks for reading!

_MysteriousJ_


End file.
